


a mindset of great complexity

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「我撒謊了，這是我們人類的複雜性。」
Relationships: Dorothy Haze/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 1





	a mindset of great complexity

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年10月的稿子。

難得的假日，Jill起得意外的早。

她翻身，面向機器女孩赤裸的後背。

少女纖細的機體蜷縮，規律的一起一伏。Fore跳上床踩過她身體，又跳過Dorothy腰部。

她想抓住Fore，Fore卻靈敏的躲開，發出無辜的喵喵聲。

「Honey，意外的笨手笨腳呢。」

依然背對著她的Dorothy語調輕快的說。

「那是因為我不想驚動妳。」

「哦？」

機器女孩轉身，瞇起眼笑的模樣像隻貓。Jill喜歡見她這麼笑，但她從未告訴Dorothy。

（她猜Dorothy事實上心知肚明，畢竟Dorothy在分析這方面的情緒可說是專家。）

「妳為什麼今天這麼早起，honey，我本來想趁妳熟睡時對妳惡作劇的。」

「什麼惡作劇？」

「妳猜呢？」

「不猜，反正一定不是什麼好事情。」

她捏了捏機器女孩臉頰，試圖毀掉她自滿的表情，然而Dorothy仍笑得完美。

「說不定是會讓妳很舒服的事情喔。」

「昨天晚上已經舒服過了，是要舒服幾次。」

「Honey，妳很掃興。」

「我累了。」

「絕對是菸抽太多，提早老化了。」

「唉。」

Jill聽了下意識伸手去找菸和打火機，Dorothy沒有阻止她。

「讓我來。」

她拿走Jill手中的打火機，蹭進Jill懷裡替Jill點菸。

Jill看得出來她刻意放慢動作想讓這一切看起來很煽情。

Dorothy確實成功了，她一點都不含蓄的伎倆很詭異的對Jill起了作用，她下腹開始變得有些難受起來。

「妳的手動快一點。」

「哼哼，妳昨晚也是這麼說的。」

Dorothy肯定是察覺了，否則怎麼又笑得那樣囂張。

菸終於被點燃，Dorothy看著Jill吸菸吐菸的一連串動作，滿足的笑了。

「幹嘛？」

「沒事，我只是喜歡看妳吸菸。」

「為什麼？」

「因為妳看起來好開心，純粹的開心。我喜歡看見妳開心。」

「我也喜歡看見妳開心。」

「我現在就很開心。」

Dorothy伏到她身上輕聲說，她感受到Dorothy柔軟的胸脯貼在自己胸口，難為情的清了清喉嚨。

「妳今天沒有工作嗎？」

「為了妳，honey，我把時間空下來了。」

「可以這樣嗎？」

「其實不可以，但我很想妳。」

「在酒吧不是有見到面嗎？」

「感覺不一樣嘛。」

「哪裡不一樣？」

她很認真思考答案，然而Jill的神色令她發覺那位酒保不過是在逗她。

「Honey，妳．．．」

「哪裡不一樣？」

「妳明明知道。」

「妳沒告訴我，我怎麼會知道。」

機器女孩不滿的噘起嘴，成功反將一軍的Jill愉快的呼出好大一口煙。

「Honey，妳是會欺負喜歡的人那種類型吧。」

「妳說呢。」

Jill熄掉香菸，放鬆的躺平閉上眼。

「我不知道，honey，我對妳的感情讓我無法做出正確的演算。」

「像人類被情感矇蔽雙眼那樣？」

「像人類被情感矇蔽雙眼那樣。」

Dorothy複述，細細品味這句話的深意。

「妳在想什麼？」

Jill用手指梳著她凌亂的紅髮，在她白皙額上留下一個吻。

「妳們人類艱澀的比喻。」

「很難解嗎？」

「有一點，可是我不討厭。」

「但我有時候會討厭。」

她慢條斯理的挪動身體，把機器女孩牽制在身下。

「為什麼？」

「因為有些人會用迂迴的言語來傷害別人。」

她輕咬Dorothy耳垂，鼻尖沿著Dorothy耳朵的線條摩娑。

「妳體會過？」

「嗯，我還傷害過別人。」

「即便妳是溫柔的人？」

「即便我是溫柔的人。」

她的手逐漸向下探索，機器女孩順從的敞開腿。

「不是說了不做舒服的事情嗎，honey妳這個大騙子。」

「我撒謊了，這是我們人類的複雜性。」

Jill親吻她腳踝，同時挑撥的與Dorothy對上視線。

「傷到妳了？」

「沒有，老實說我並不感到特別受傷。相反的，我有那麼點喜歡妳狡猾。」

「我也有那麼點喜歡妳貓咪般的長相，尤其是妳瞇細眼笑的時候。」

「我知道。」

她緩緩進入Dorothy。Dorothy做出了她喜歡的那種表情。

「還記得星期三嗎？」

「星期三？」

「妳那天沒有來酒吧。」

「我想起來了。」

「我知道那天妳不會來，不過我還是想等妳。」

「妳等我了？」

「我等妳了，像個傻子。」

她持續深入，直到徹底填滿Dorothy。

Lilim既柔軟又溫暖，明明感受過不少次，她依舊感動。

「我甚至調了一杯Piano Woman，像個傻子。」

「噢，honey．．．」

「我把調酒放在吧檯，就那樣盯著，等著。」

「像個傻子？」

「像個傻子。」

Dorothy露出理解的微笑。

「所以妳想我了。」

「對，我想妳了。」

「真難得，honey，那麼誠實。」

「這是我們人類的複雜性。」

她加大力道，Dorothy嬌小的機體顫抖著接受Jill帶給她的一切。

「我喜歡妳複雜，Jill。」

「我也喜歡妳，Dorothy。」

Jill抓起Dorothy的腿，親吻她少女的腿身。

＊

「妳等一下想出門嗎？」

「去哪裡？」

趴在枕頭上的Dorothy眨了眨水汪汪的眼睛。

「去妳想去的任何地方。妳推掉了今天的所有客戶，我想我應該買個什麼給妳當作補償。」

「Honey妳真貼心。」

「有嗎。」

她揉著Dorothy東翹西翹的頭髮，Dorothy對她做出她最喜歡的笑容，貓咪似的笑容。

「不過這個時間出門會被鄰居撞見吧。」

「管他們的。」

「可以嗎，他們也許會認為妳是奇怪的色情狂喔。」

「我不在乎。」

「這也是妳們人類的複雜性嗎？」

「不，單純不想理人罷了。」

Jill下床撿起地上的連帽上衣和短褲，打了個呵欠。

「我去煎蛋。」

「不，honey，我來。」

機器女孩緊張的跳下床。她記得上次吃完Jill的煎蛋之後當天隨即進廠維修。慘痛的回憶。

Dorothy沒有穿回衣服，就這麼光著身子衝進廚房。Jill見狀大叫一聲。

「Dorothy，別這樣。」

「有什麼關係，都看過那麼多次了。」

「這個跟那個沒關係。」

「讓我碰碰運氣嘛honey，有可能妳看到我裸體下廚後會想在廚房上我。」

「想得美。」

「好吧，至少我試過了。」

她踮腳捧著Jill微紅的臉，Jill順勢低下頭好讓Dorothy吻她。

門鈴聲不識相的打斷了她們。

「有您的包裹。」

「來了！」

Dorothy轉身要去開門，Jill搶先拉住她。

「Dorothy，妳瘋了嗎？妳不能全裸去開門。」

「噢，honey，我喜歡妳對我的佔有欲。」

「不不不，這是常識吧。」

她不領情的彈了下Dorothy額頭。

「去穿衣服。」

Dorothy沒有動作，只是盯著Jill，大眼裡滿是淘氣的小火花。

「我喜歡妳聽話的樣子。」

她只得這麼告訴Dorothy。

「妳是指像剛剛 **那樣** 聽話？」

Jill乾咳一聲，點點頭。

「好吧，如果honey這麼說。」

機器女孩一蹦一跳的離去。進臥室後，她又從房間探出頭向Jill眨眼，Jill以手勢要她別搞怪。

「有您的包裹！」

門外的送貨員大喊，還多按了幾下門鈴。

「啊，不好意思。」

Jill花了幾秒找出抽屜的印章，再拿著印章往門的方向行進。


End file.
